Loyalty programs are structured marketing efforts that reward, and therefore encourage, loyal buying behavior that may be beneficial to an entity (e.g., a company, an organization, or the like). For example, in retail, a customer may utilize a loyalty card, a rewards card, a points card, an advantage card, a club card, or the like to identify the customer as a member in a loyalty program. The customer may utilize such cards to receive a discount for a current purchase, or to receive an allotment of points that can be used for future purchases. Loyalty programs can be viewed as virtual currency with unidirectional cash flow, since points can be exchanged into a good or a service but not back into cash.